Only In Your Dreams
by musicalfreak
Summary: 24 year old Troy Bolton has not a care in the world. He's successful, proud, and LA's hottest bachelor. What happens when one Christmas Eve let's him live on the flipside? The him he once was and could've been.
1. Chapter 1

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch:1**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any character's affiliated with hsm...it kinda stinks.**

**Rating: T**

Twenty four year old Troy Bolton sat in his Christmas themed office.

He wrote a few lines on his paper, and then glanced at the clock.

_" Ten more minutes..."_

He thought to himself as he sighed and layed the pencil down.

Troy Bolton.

The name would cause certain people to listen up, or glance in that direction.

Troy Bolton: Advertising CEO.

He was the one that you needed to see if you had a problem.

He was the one that could make you famous.

He was the god of the corporote world.

Troy looked again at the clock.

_" Two till...close enough."_

He folded his paper's and ordered up his desk.

Troy grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door of his office, stopping to lock the door.

" Goodbye Mr. Bolton..." Heather, his secretary, said with a seductive wink.

Troy smiled as he looked her up and down.

Her short dress didn't leave much to the imagination.

Troy watched her walk down the office corridor, and out to the parking lot.

He shook his head.

He'd gotten to know Heather pretty well...if you get my drift.

Troy yawned as he flipped the lights off and walked out to his car.

He dug for his keys, then clicked the button for the automatic.

Troy slid into his Porsche.

He gripped the steering wheel and sighed as he started the ignition.

Troy leaned back into the black leather seat, then easily put the car into motion as he drove out of the parking lot.

Troy took no notice to the festive decorations as he drove through the busy streets of L.A.

The lit palm trees, and the giant snowflakes were the last thing on Troy's mind.

Troy stopped at a red light.

His vision glanced to the side, to the red open sign at the small store.

Troy knew he was a good drinker, so he pulled into the parking lot.

He walked through the many aisle, then once he decided on his drink, he went to get in line.

Troy stood for a few seconds, then began to get impatient.

He directed his attention to the front of the line, where the cashiere was giving a man a hard time.

" Sir, please, it's Christmas Eve! I just need these batteries to light up our angel, please! My kids' will be crushed!" A middle aged man pleaded to the cashier.

The cashier shrugged, " Tough luck man. You're twenty cents too short. No cash, no product. Sorry." He said coldly.

Troy rolled his eyes.

" For god's sake..." He mumbled as he walked to the front of the line.

" Here." He said, throwing a twenty dollar bill at the cashier.

" That should take care of it." He added with a frusterated eye roll.

The cashier shrugged as he rang up Troy's six pack of beer.

He handed him the reciept, and Troy was out of there.

" Excuse me!"

Troy heard a voice coming from behind him, but he really just wanted to get home.

" Wait!"

Troy stopped in his tracks and sharply turned around.

The man, who was the customer, caught his breath, then smiled at Troy.

Troy, who was already dumbfounded to begin with, gave a half smile, out of politness.

" I just wanted to say thank you." The man said, reaching his hand out.

Troy blankly looked down, then back at the man. He slolwy returned the gesture.

" It might not mean alot to you, but it does to me...and my kids..." He said, a certain glint of happiness in his eyes.

" They'd be crushed if the angel didn't light up...it's a family event every year..."

The man began rambling, and Troy stared blankly at him.

The mand stopped and laughed, " Well, I suppose you don't need me wasting your time, I mean it's Christmas Eve! I'm sure you have a girl to go home to." He said pleasently.

Troy nodded, even though that didn't describe him at all, and then went to leave, but the man's voice stopped him.

" Are you happy with your life?"

The question caught Troy by surprise, so the man reworded it.

" I mean to say, is this the way you want to spend the rest of your life?"

" What are you saying?"

The man shrugged and looked at Troy, " You seem...distracted."

" I'm just busy."

The man nodded, " Have you ever second guessed yourself?"

" What gives you the right to ask that?" Troy spat angrily.

" Nothing."

Troy's puzzlement was written accross his face.

He shook his head and turned to leave.

" Do you ever regret June 7th?" The man asked out of the blue.

Troy's eyes enlarged as he froze in his steps, " Who are you." He asked, not turning around.

The man's beaming smile turned into a smirk, " I am who you want to be."

Troy's brow scrunched in loss of knowing, he slowly turned to face this man.

When he looked back, however, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Goosbumps began sneaking up Troy's arms as he shook of his strange emotions.

Inhaling the brisk air, Troy walked back to his car.

_" I am who you want to be..."_

Troy shook his head, denying all of what his mind was telling him.

* * *

**Author'sNote: well...i totally just thought of this idea of a story...i dont know why, but yeahh..**

**so...is anyone willing to read it? lol**

**this first chapter's kinda weird, but i have the next one planned out, and you're supposed to be confused...i mean, Troy is.**

**i swear i'm working on Here...but, like, those chapters are always so long! i just can't focus through a whole chapter...i'm pretty sure i have undiagnosed ADD...just saying**

**Review!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Your Dreams- Ch: 2**

**Disclaimer: Dude...i dont even own the plot...lol**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Troy walked into his dimly lit appartment.

_" I am who you want to be."_

His mind kept replaying over and over again.

" I AM who I want to be." He mumbled angrily.

He flipped the light on in his living room, and suspisciously looked around the room.

It had been one interesting night, he didn't need any more surprises.

He contently sighed, as all of his things were still entact.

Shaking his head at his paranoid attitude, Troy walked over to his kitchen bar and lightly tossed his briefcase onto it. He pressed the red flashing button on his answering machine, and then headed over to the refridgerator.

" Troy, it's Amanda...where have you been?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he pulled out leftover tai food, just as it went to the next message.

" Hey, it's Renee, want to get lunch or something?"

Troy stuffed a spoonful of rice into his mouth as he clicked the delete button.

Troy also took the liberty of deleting a few more messages, most with the same idea behind the call.

" Troy? It's your mom..."

There was a short pause on the line as Troy stopped eating to listen.

" Well, I guess you're not home, um...well your dad and I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas..."

Again with the pause.

Troy felt a cringe of guiltiness pulling at his gut.

" Well, I'll let you go. We love you."

Troy closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

This was the third Christmas in a row that he had failed to make it back to Albuquerque.

The words of the man Troy ran into early were trying to come back into Troy's mind.

" I'm happy with my life. I don't want it to be any different..." Troy reassured himself.

He gave a yawn, then with an effort, trudged his way into his bedroom.

After peeling off his clothes Troy pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

_" Crazy old man."_ Troy thought as he closed his eyes.

_" He can't figure me out just by looking at me...no one can."_ He continued thinking.

Troy let out another yawn, _" Merry Christmas."_

As Troy fell into a deep sleep, his mind continued wandering.

Wandering back to a date that Troy could remember in a heartbeat.

June 7th, 2008.

_Flashback._

_Troy looked down at the hands of the girl he was sitting with._

_The Albuquerque summer breeze ruffled his hair as he looked up to the sky._

_Troy sighed._

_" Gabriella..." He said slowly._

_The brunette took her eyes off the sunset and looked into Troy's sea blue eyes._

_Troy shifted uncomfortably as he squeezed Gabriella's hands._

_" Gabi...I got accepted into USC..." He said hesitantly._

_Gabriella lifted her head off of his chest, " That's amazing! You really wanted to get into USC." Gabriella said happily, but she couldn't hide her feeling of hurt._

_Troy saw it in her eyes._

_Gabriella looked down and began playing with her hands._

_Troy sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out small silver ring._

_He took in a deep breath of air, closed his eyes, then spoke._

_" Gabi?" Troy said softly, causing Gabriella to look up._

_" This is for you." He said as he reached forward and pulled Gabriella's left hand up and easily slid the ring onto her finger._

_Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Troy beat her to it._

_" It's not a wedding ring or anything...it's just..."_

_" A promise ring?" _

_Troy nodded as he began to smile, " Yeah...a promise ring."_

_Gabriella smiled as she held her hand out infront of her and admired her new accessory._

_" I love it." She said, resting her head back on Troy's chest._

_" But...what's it for? I mean, obviously it's for-"_

_" It's a promise from me, that I will always love you, and I'll think about you and talk to you everyday...and as soon as I'm done out in California-" Troy looked down at Gabriella, as Gabriella looked up._

_" - We'll be inseperable!" He said as he leaned down closer to Gabriella. Gabriella closed her eyes and closed the last bit of space between them. Troy gently pressed his lips onto Gabriella's, capturing her lips in a delicate loving kiss._

Four weeks later, and all too soon, is was time for Troy to leave.

It was a bittersweet goodbye for all the wildcats, Troy was the only one leaving the state.

But Gabriella wasn't bothered, she kept the ring around her finger, it reminded her of Troy everyday.

A promise ring is a commitment between the giver and the reciever.

A promise should never fade, but Troy didn't know that.

California put Troy in some different situations, and the more he gave into the LA lifestyle, the further away he drifted from his friends, and Gabriella.

One can only drift so far, untill they're out of your view.

And that's what happened to Troy.

Troy shivered in his sleep as a draft found it's way into his bedroom.

He pulled his blankets closer to his neck as he fell into a heavy sleep.

_" I will always love you."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: Goshhhh! i was swamped in homework today! it was crazy! tons of freaking algebra 2...i hate that class...**

**yeahhh, so this was kinda a filler that i wrote in 45 minutes, sorry if it's kinda sucky...but i didnt want to get into my next idea yet...it's crazy! and i'll definantly post it up...maybe sat? cuz friday there's a football game that i HAVE to go to...and saturday i have a parade to march in (i'm in colorguard...) sooo...yeah...**

**anyways, thanks SO much for all the positive feedback! i truely wasnt expecting it!**

**Review!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch:4**

**Disclaimer: Sorry about not updating!! explanation and BAD news at the bottom!**

**Rating: T...some certain references in this chapter, but it's not too bad.**

* * *

Troy began to stir in his sleep.

_" I need to get up...but I don't _want to..."He thought as he pulled the blankets up over his body.

Troy laid there a moment, simply breathing.

He arched his back and stretched his arms back, over the pillow.

" Owe." He mumbled as his hands hit the headboard behind him

As he rested his hands against the headboard, he noticed something was slightly off.

He moved his fingers along the headboard.

Instead of his metal bars, he felt indentions of woodwork.

As his heart beat picked up, he carefully opened his eyes.

_" Where am I."_

He thought as he looked up at the white ceiling.

He brought his hands over the blankets that were currently swaddled around his body.

_" These aren't mine..."_

Troy lifted his head.

_" This is NOT my room..."_

As he went to sit up, he pulled the blankets with him.

" Troy..."

Troy jumped at the drowsy female voice.

" Troy...stop. You're taking all the covers..." She said, dragging the blankets back over to her.

Troy began to panic.

_" Was I drinking last night?... Who's bed am I in? This can't be good..."_

Troy took a breath in as he slowly rolled over, revealing the mystery woman.

Her dark curly hair fell gracefully infront of her eyes.

Troy reached a hand over and gently sweeped them off her face, he froze when he realized who's face he was so close to.

" Gabriella?"

Troy said as his mouth fell open.

Gabriella, who was already facing him, slowly opened her eyes.

" Yes?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

Troy was stunned, he stuttered as he looked at her.

" Wh...What are you doing here?" He finally said.

Gabriella looked at him strangely, " Sleeping?"

Troy just stared into her dark brown eyes; he realized he missed gazing into them.

" I...I haven't seen you in years!?" He said unbeliveably.

Gabriella looked at Troy strangely, " Um...okay honey." she said as she rolled away from him.

_" Why am I with Gabriella?!"_

Troy thought as he stifly laid back down.

Gabriella sighed as she rolled back over, so she was facing Troy.

" Now I can't go back to sleep." She said as she smiled.

Troy glanced at her and gave a nervous smile.

Gabriella scooted herself over and rested her head on Troy's bare chest.

She sighed again.

Troy awkwardly sat there, glancing down at her, and then back at the ceiling, his breathing increased.

Gabriella noticed.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Troy.

" Are you okay?" She asked, now concerned of his behavior.

Troy looked at her,_ " Why doesn't she seemed surprised?"_

" Honestly? No." Troy said.

Gabriella scowled, " What's the matter? Are you sick?"

Troy looked at her strangely, " Don't you find it...oh...weird, that we're here...together?" He asked slowly.

Gabriella laughed as she touched his cheek softly, " Are you even fully awake?!"

Troy felt his stomache churn at her touch, his breathe stalled, " No...I mean...yes. But-"

Troy was cut off as Gabriella softly pressed her lips onto his, shortly after pulling away.

Troy opened his eyes slowly, to find Gabriella's bright eyes back on his.

Troy carefully whisped her bags out of her eyes.

As he did, he got caught in the moment, and slowly leaned forward and pushed his lips onto Gabriella's.

Gabriella giggled as Troy slid ontop of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy kissed her tenderly at first, remembering the kisses they shared up untill three years ago. Then as he realized that it was her lips he so desperatly longed for, he kissed her harder, the lust taking over.

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled away and began to teasingly kiss her neck, " What's with you this morning!?"

Troy stopped and looked into her dark eyes.

He brought his hand up and gently carrassed her cheek.

Troy watched her give into his touch.

He smiled as he took in her genuine beauty.

Then he frowned.

Gabriella opened her eyes, " What's the matter?"

" This is just weird." Troy said as he laughed, while playing with her hair.

"What is?"

" You and me!" Troy said lamely.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed, " You are acting so weird!"

" Was I drinking last night? I bet I was...and where did I run into you!?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella's smiled turned into a look of confusion, " Troy what are you-"

" Oh! The market! Right? I guess that would make sense...maybe...but I dont really remember drinking...then again, I don't really remember last night either..."

" Troy-"

" And what are you doing in L.A.?"

At this point, Gabriella was extremely confused.

" Troy...last night was christmas eve, we all went to Sharpay and Zeke's..." Gabriella said.

Troy just stared at her blankley.

" We're in Albuquerque."

Troy felt the color draining from his face.

_" What the hell is going on."_

* * *

**Author'sNote: OMG! sooo sorry about not posting! i got so busy with homework and guard...but AHH! i really am looking forward to this story, so i tried to update as soon as i could!**

**okay, now for the bad news...as many of you know, i'm also writing a story called 'Here Is Where We Are' and...welll...i dont really know how to say this...but, i'm discontinuing the story. I just can't finish it. There's no plot...and i realized that as i was trying to type the next chapter. Honestly, the thing would've been boring, it'd be like...regular life, and why read about normal life when you could just live it?**

**so yeah, sorry to disappoint ya'll...i hope you'll understand :)**

**anyways...**

**umm**

**review!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only In Your Dreams: Ch-4**

**Disclaimer: I own...probably just the characters you don't recognize...**

**Rating: T (for teen.) lol  
**

**Recap: (since it's been awhile)**

At this point, Gabriella was extremely confused.

" Troy...last night was christmas eve, we all went to Sharpay and Zeke's..." Gabriella said.

Troy just stared at her blankley.

" We're in Albuquerque."

Troy felt the color draining from his face.

_" What the hell is going on."_

---------

Troy momentarily blacked out.

His mind swarmed in panic.

_" How did I get here! What's going on? I have to be asleep...I'm still asleep-"_

" Troy?" Gabriella said, pulling him out of his thoughts, waving a hand infront of his face.

Troy snapped out of it and looked at her.

Gabriella smiled, " Are you okay?" She asked again.

Troy exhaled, " Yeah...I'm fine..." He said, playing along.

" Good." Gabriella said sighing.

She leaned over and pecked his cheek, then quickly got out of bed.

" I thought I'd have to call a shirnk." Gabriella laughed.

Troy nodded as he watched over to her closet and pulled a sweater dress off the hanger.

Gabriella turned as she easily pulled the dress over her figure.

" What?" She asked as she caught Troy's gaze.

" You're hair's long again..." Troy said nonchalantly

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, " Uh...yeah? It has been since-"

Out of a small moniter near the bed, horrid cries were heard throught the room.

Troy jumped at the sound as he looked at Gabriella.

" What was that!?"

Gabriella laughed as she walked over to the moniter and turned it off, " Are you sure you're not running a fever Troy?" She asked as she then disappeared into the hallway.

Troy stood still, his heart beating rapidly.

His eyes flickered around the room.

Unsure of what to do next, he carefully looked at the closet door opposite of Gabriella's.

_" Okay...okay..."_ Troy breathed.

_" I guess that's my closet..."_ He thought as he walked, as if trying not to set off an alarm, over to the closed door.

He pulled it open and found a pair of jeans and a simple black long sleeved shirt.

The clothes felt awkward.

He knew they had to be 'his' but if felt like he was wearing someone else's clothes.

Troy sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

_" I still look the same..."_ He said, swiping his hair to the side.

_" Hmm...I wonder..."_ Troy looked at his arm in the mirror as he slowly brought the other arm up. He made a small gap between his thumb and his pointer and brought them over to his other arm. He shut his eyes, and drew in a breath of air. He quickly closed the space, pinching himself.

" Owe!" He said, quickly opening his eyes.

"_Damnit..."_

The screeching noise from before caught Troy off guard as he again, jumped.

" Gabriella?" He asked, beginning to worry as she didn't come back.

Troy wandered out of the bedroom.

He looked up and down the quiet hall.

" Gabriella?" He asked again.

" What?"

Troy quickly turned, frightened, at her sudden voice.

Gabriella laughed at Troy's reaction.

Troy gave a sigh of relief.

" Well, everyone's going to be here soon, so can you please take him so I can get coffee started?" Gabriella asked as she waited for Troy's reply.

Troy's smile faded as he glanced down into Gabriella's arms.

To his obvious surprise, there, in the saftey of Gabriella's swaddle in a soft, yellow blanket, was a newborn baby boy.

Troy was startled, his jaw dropped open as he stared at the infant in disbelief.

Gabriella, who thought he jokingly didn't want to take the baby giggled, " Troy! Everyone's going to get here, and there will be no coffee! Take the baby!" She said again, stepping forward and forcing the baby into Troy's arms.

" There." She said softly as she gently ran a finger down the sleeping boy's cheek.

" Coffee time." Gabriella said as she bustled down the stairs.

" Gab-"

Troy began to say as he awkwardly held the baby with his hands, but Gabriella didn't hear him.

Troy stood in the middle of the hallway, his eyes stayed on the miniature person sleeping in his arms.

_"...a baby...baby...there's a baby!?"_

Troy adjusted his hold on the infant as he glanced around.

Peering through a doorway, he found what had to be the baby's room.

Slowly walking in to light red painted walls.

_" Wildcats..."_ Troy grinned.

He turned in a complete cirlce, taking in the entire room.

Troy walked over to the dark oak colored shelving unit, in the corner of the room.

He looked at the birth certificate that was inside a dark picture frame.

"Tanner Jackson Bolton"

Troy read as he felt his mouth go dry.

He again, glanced down at the sleeping baby.

" So...You're mine huh?" Troy said unsurely.

He was becoming even more and more confused.

_" Are dreams usually like this?_"He found himself thinking as his eyes continued scanning the shelves.

Then, another picture caught him off guard.

" The Boltons" was inscribed at the bottom of the frame.

Troy transferred the baby into one arm and slowly picked up the picture.

It was taken in a hospital, and Gabriella, who was on a hospital bed, was sleeping peacefully with baby Tanner in her arms. Next to her, and with his arm wrapped around her neck, Troy was also sleeping. Gabriella's head was resting against Troy's shoulder, while Troy's head was resting on the side of Gabriella's head.

Troy scrunched his brow as he looked at the picture.

" What?" Troy mumbled as his heart rate began to race again.

Before Troy could panic anymore, Tanner began to squirm in his blanket.

" Oh no...shhh..." Troy said, placing the picture back on the shelf.

Tanner's forehead winced as his limbs continued to move.

" No no, it's okay!" Troy said, beginning to sway back and forth.

Tanner briefly opened his eyes, revealing two bright blue orbs, those identical to those of Troy's.

His lower lip quivered slightly.

" It's okay Tanner, shhh..." Troy said, trying to keep the baby from crying.

At the sound of Troy's voice, Tanner relaxed his facial features.

Troy gave a small smile as he continued rocking to either side.

Tanner gave a big yawn as his eyes slowly shut again.

Troy, relieved, sighed.

He looked to his left and saw a dark oak crib.

Assuming it was Tanner's, Troy laid the baby gently down, then covered him with a light blanket.

He turned around from the crib and lightly walked out of the baby's room.

_" I need to wake up."_ Troy told himself, "_Come on Troy...WAKE UP!"_

As he began walking down the stairs, he heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

Troy was pulled from his thoughts.

" GRACE ARIANA BOLTON!"

Troy heard Gabriella exclaim from down the stairs.

Wanting to be awoken from this crazy episode, Troy pinched himself again.

Troy sighed as he felt the pain running up his arm.

Inhaling, Troy continued down the stairs.

He found his way into the kitchen, and nearly tripped over various pots and pans laying out in the middle of the floor.

" Daddy!" A shrill voice exclaimed as a small blur crashed into Troy's leg.

Troy grabbed hold of the bustling blob, and regained his balance.

The little girl had light brown hair, that was syled in a poofy mess, and rosey cheeks.

Troy stood wide eyed, his heart beat increased, assuming that this was his daughter.

" Gracie, you come back here!" Gabriella laughed as she fumbled into the kitchen.

Troy just stood there, dumbstruck, looking between Gabriella, and the little girl that was firmly attatched to his leg.

Gabriella wiped the small beads of sweat the were forming at the top of her head.

" Aww, Gracie did you find daddy?" Gabriella cooed as she lowered herself to her knees, so she was on Grace's level.

Grace giggled as she pressed her face into Troy's jeans.

Gabriella reached out her arms, " Can mommy have a hug this morning?"

Grace nodded as she waddled over and plunged into Gabriella's chest.

Gabriella stood up as she held the little girl to her chest.

" Did Tanner go back to bed?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't hear Gabriella, he was still focused on the toddler girl that was wrapped in Gabriella's arms.

" Troy?" Gabriella asked again, as she began swaying back and forth.

Troy gathered his shock and nodded, pretending to understand what was going on.

Gabriella nodded as she looked down at Grace.

" Gracie, let's go play in the living room..." Gabriella said to the toddler as she walked out of the kitchen.

Troy waited for Gabriella to leave the room, once she did he groaned as he clapped his hands to his face.

His head hurt like no other, and he truly just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

" Troy?" Gabriella asked, reappearing empty handed.

Troy didn't move.

" Are you okay?"

Troy's head popped up.

" No. I'm not okay." He angrily said.

Gabriella stepped back at his sudden outburst.

" It was really great seeing you and stuff, but I need to go home."

Gabriella's faced contorted into a look of confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

" This isn't my house Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, " Not this again...Troy..."

" Gabriella! You aren't real!"

Gabriella stared at Troy.

" Okay. All of our friends and family are going to be here in five minutes...can you please pull yourself together in that time?" She said, getting frusterated.

Troy stared at her.

_" Why can't I wake up!"_

Gabriella shook her head and placed her hand on her neck, she began to anxiously twirl around her necklace.

Troy glanced towards her neck as well.

" You still have that?" Troy asked in disbelief, watching her twist the 'T' necklace he gave her back in high school.

Gabriella looked deep into Troy's light eyes, " Of course I do."

Troy sighed as he brought a hand up to his forehead.

" I need to go..." Troy said as he turned from Gabriella.

" Where are you going?" Gabriella asked, getting worried.

Troy shrugged as he continued walking.

" Knock knock!"

Troy heard as he approached the door.

" Mom?"

Sarah Bolton overlooked her son's confusion.

" Goodmorning Sarah." Gabriella said trying to hide her anger.

Troy just shook his head and continued out the door.

" Hey son. Where are you off to."

Troy heard the familiar voice.

He turned to face it.

" Dad?"

" The one and only."

Troy groaned as he looked at the cars parked in the drive way.

" Where's my porsche!" He hoarsily exclaimed.

Jack Bolton laughed, " Who can afford one of those these days..."

Troy looked at his father in disbelief.

He shortly came to, and shook himself out of his confusion.

" Can I have your keys." Troy asked blankly.

Jack looked at his son strangely, " Ok, but where-"

Troy didn't wait for his father to finish, he grabbed the keys out of his hands and sprinted to the car.

Quickly starting the ignition, Troy began to drive.

He didn't know where he was going.

Anywhere was better than where he was.

Troy had been driving for thirty minutes.

He kept his eyes forward.

A large green sign was getting closer and closer.

Troy squinted his eyes to read the sign.

He pulled his car over to the side and stopped the car.

" Well I'll be damned..." Troy mumbled as he sighed.

Albuequerque.

That's what the sign read.

Troy contemplated his total state of existence while he heard cars racing by him on the highway.

A loud, consistent honking pulled him out of his thoughts.

Troy lifted his head out of his hands, he looked out the window.

There, parked next to him, was a familiar face.

The man from the market.

Troy gaped in disbelief.

Not only was this man beside him, he was also in his car; Troy's apple red porshe.

The man waved as he smiled.

Troy blinked a few times, not believing this.

The man gestured for Troy to roll down his window; Troy did as he was told.

" Get in." The man said simply as Troy finished rolling down his window.

" What?"

The man pulled off his sunglasses, " Get out of your car, and into mine." He simplified.

Troy sighed as he rolled his window back up and got out of his father's car and into what used to be, his car.

" Okay...who are you and what do you want with me?" Troy said as he slid into his car.

The man laughed as he put his car into drive.

" So many questions..."

Troy rolled his eyes, " What is this?"

The man shrugged, " Think of this as...a glimpse."

" A glimpse." Troy said dully.

The man nodded, " Yes. A glimpse...you know, like a vision, peek, contemplation-"

" I KNOW WHAT A GLIMPSE IS!" Troy exclaimed.

" Okay...easy...I was just making sure..."

" That still doesn't explain WHY I'M HERE."

The man sighed, " Are you really that dense?"

" I'm not dense, I just-"

" This is a glimpse of what could've happened, had you made the right choice."

" Made the right chocie? What are you, my-"

" Conscience? Yes." The man said as he stopped the car.

Troy looked at him confused.

" Get out." The man said.

" What?"

"Get out of my car, I have more lives to destroy."

Troy looked out the window, sure enough, they were right back where they started, infront of the Albuquerque sign.

" When can I go back?" Troy asked once he got out of the car.

The man shrugged, " That depends."

"Depends on what?"

" You."

Troy was about to say something else, as the man pushed his foot on the gas and quickly sped off, causing Troy to jump back.

Without anything helpful, Troy returned home, more confused than ever.

* * *

**Author'sNote: mkay, so ...i kept rewriting this chapter...i just wasn't happy with it...and thennnn, i got sick :( lol and today i'm home, again, but feeling better, so i figured i'd do my last rewrite, and then post the chapter, and that's what i did!**

**so, i added pictures of Tanner and Grace on my profile, they're at the VERY bottom, send me a pm of what you think! lol, oh, and i also did "if zac and vanessa had a baby, it would look like this:" lol, and there's a picture link, so check that out too!**

**Review!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only In Your Dreams: Ch-5**

**Disclaimer: erm...i dont think i really own anything**

**Rating:** **T**

* * *

**Recap: (sorry for the wait!)**

"When can I go back?" Troy asked once he got out of the car.

The man shrugged, "That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"You."

Troy was about to say something else, as the man pushed his foot on the gas and quickly sped off, causing Troy to jump back.

Without anything helpful, Troy returned home, more confused than ever.

* * *

Troy sighed as he sat in his driveway.

"To go in…or not to go in. That is the question…" He murmured as he looked up at the house.

"_Not a bad looking place…"_ Troy thought to himself as his eyes wandered around the house's layout.

"_It's not exactly my townhouse…but…okay…who am I kidding? This looks like my parents house. This isn't a house for a single bachelor like me…" _He added, beginning to get frustrated.

Then, Troy saw Gabriella.

He felt his heart skip a beat as she walked into the view of the window, her hair bouncing as she laughed.

Troy smiled.

Gabriella held a coffee mug in one hand, and tugged at her necklace with the other. She sighed from the laughing and looked down, then as she looked up, her gaze settled out the window.

Troy's eyes connected with Gabriella's.

Gabriella gave a half smile, as if to say "I'm sorry."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the side of Troy's window.

Troy felt himself jump as he quickly turned and looked.

Chad was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.

Troy felt himself relax as he opened the door.

"Dude! Your face was SO priceless!" Chad laughed.

Troy shook his head_, "Still same old Chad."_

"Chad!" Troy heard Taylor yell as she got out of their car.

"Can you stop goofing around for TEN seconds and come help me!?"

Chad sighed as he got up and ran over to Taylor.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as he picked up the baby carrier out of the car.

"Gosh Chad, did you want to give my husband a heart attack? Hey Taylor!" Gabriella giggled as she came out onto the front porch.

Chad laughed as he walked up the driveway with Taylor, "Not purposely!"

Gabriella smiled as she walked down and stood next to Troy.

"I'm glad you didn't." She said, looking at Troy.

"Yeah, me too." Troy said, still a bit shaken up.

Gabriella laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Troy smiled as he slowly draped his arm around her shoulder.

Taylor and Chad began walking towards the house, and Troy and Gabriella began to follow.

"So, Taylor, I had some questions about the curriculum for spring semester, do you mind taking a look at it?" Gabriella asked as they walked up the steps.

Taylor nodded as she readjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder, "Sure! I'd be glad to help."

"Oh, that reminds me, "Chad said, "Troy, do you want to fix some of the plays we made? Later, of course." Chad said as he reached to open the front door.

Troy stopped walking, "Plays?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, for the season." Chad clarified.

Troy remained calm on the outside, "Oh. Right…yeah, sure, later." He nodded.

"Um, Taylor?" Gabriella said as she pulled away from Troy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Taylor nodded as she stepped into the house, and waited to follow Gabriella to the kitchen.

Troy stepped behind Chad and held the door open for him as he lifted the carrier and emerged inside the house.

Troy followed in and closed the door.

"What's Gabriella talking to Taylor about?" Chad asked as he pulled his coat off.

Troy shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Chad knelt down and unbuckled his son out of the car seat.

Troy watched his once obnoxious friend gently tend to the baby.

"How old is he?" Troy asked.

"Six weeks." Chad said proudly." Remember, he's two weeks older than Tanner…"

"_Crap."_ Troy thought to himself, "Uh…oh right" Troy shook his head, "I knew that…"

"Troy, there you are." Jack Bolton said emerging from the hallway, "Hey Chad how was the drive?"

"Not too bad, it wasn't icy at all so…" Chad was cut off by Tanner's cries from upstairs.

Jack and Chad both looked at Troy, who was looking indecisively up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to go get him?" Chad asked glancing up the stairs.

Troy quickly looked back at the two men before him, "Um…yeah…" He said, slowly turning and stepping up the stairs.

"He seems kind of out of it today, doesn't he?" Jack asked as soon as Troy was at the top of the stairs.

Chad nodded, "Maybe he had a wild night…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Go find your wife." He said.

Chad laughed as he strode into the kitchen.

Once Troy got up the stairs, he slowly pushed the door open to Tanner's room.

Tanner's eyes were tightly shut, and his cries were beginning to stifle.

Troy inhaled as he stepped through the door frame.

He carefully walked over to the crib, where Tanner was angrily squirming.

Troy went to reach his hand into the crib, and then drew back.

"_What am I doing?"_

Troy jumped as something gripped the back of his leg; he jumped and quickly looked down.

"Um…hi." Troy said unsurely.

Grace's thumb sat in her mouth as her dark brown eyes looked up at the man she knew as her father.

"What doing daddy?" Grace asked quietly.

Troy cringed when the little girl called her daddy.

"I'm um…checking on…Tanner."

Grace frowned as she pulled her thumb out of her mouth, "Tanno sad?"

Troy nodded, "Yes…Tanner's sad…"

Grace nodded as she stretched her small neck up and peered into the crib.

"Daddy hold Tanno?" Grace asked again.

"Uh…yeah, I guess I should…" Troy said as he reached into the crib and awkwardly lifted Tanner up out of his crib.

"Now what?" Troy asked quietly as he pulled the infant close to his chest.

Grace heard him, however, and she began to speak, "Tanno need new diapo?"

Troy glanced down at the two year old, "Do you think Tanner needs a new diaper?"

Grace nodded as she shoved her thumb back into her mouth.

Troy smiled at her, "Can you help me change his diaper?"

Grace smiled as she nodded.

--

"What!?" Taylor exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom downstairs.

"I know, I'm freaking out!" Gabriella exasperatedly sighed as she sat next to her long time friend.

"Does Troy know?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know…but he's been acting really strange this morning…"

"Maybe it's a false alarm…"

"I really hope you're right"

"Ladies!? Lunch is ready!" Sarah Bolton said loudly from the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Everything will turn out fine."

Gabriella nodded, "I know, it always does"

Taylor smiled as she grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Right, let's go eat."

Gabriella got up off the bed and followed Taylor out of the small room.

"Oh, hey Zeke! I didn't even realize you guys were here." Gabriella said, emerging into the kitchen.

Zeke shrugged, "No big deal." He smiled.

"Where's Sharpay?" Taylor asked, glancing around.

"Checking her hair." He said with a grin.

Gabriella giggled just as Sharpay walked through the door.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…who's hungry?" Zeke said, quickly handing Sharpay a plate.

"I am!" Taylor added, picking up a plate as well.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked, noticing his presence was missing.

"Oh, Tanner started crying." Chad said as he swallowed a bite of bacon.

"He's upstairs." Jack added

Gabriella nodded as she looked towards the doorway.

"Maybe I should-"

"DADDY!" Grace screamed, followed by infant's screams.

"I'm just going to go check…" Gabriella said as she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

The guests sat in silence as they glanced at each other with worried looks.

* * *

**Author'sNote: ****SOOOO sorry for not posting in like…ever.**

**But here's what happened…you see, I had practice…and homework…and then a football game…and then a competition. So yeah…it's Sunday now (when I'm posting this) which was my only free day this week.**

**So yeah, really sorry about not posting. **

**And I think this chapter wasn't that great…but it was like 5 pages long, so I decided to post it anyways.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only In Your Dreams: Ch 6**

**Disclaimer: I own…hmm…nada.**

**Rating: T**

**Recap:**

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked, noticing his presence was missing.

"Oh, Tanner started crying." Chad said as he swallowed a bite of bacon.

"He's upstairs." Jack added

Gabriella nodded as she looked towards the doorway.

"Maybe I should-"

"DADDY!" Grace screamed, followed by infant's screams.

"I'm just going to go check…" Gabriella said as she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

The guests sat in silence as they glanced at each other with worried looks.

* * *

Gabriella rushed herself up the stairs, her thoughts running a million miles per hour.

She closed her eyes, expecting to see the worse, she pushed the door open.

"That was a great idea Grace…" Gabriella heard Troy choke out.

Gabriella opened her eyes; she gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

Troy aimlessly tried to wipe the baby powder off of his face, while Grace sat there amused.

"That's the last time I listen to a two year old…" Troy mumbled as he continued spatting baby powder out of his mouth.

Grace giggled as she turned and noticed Gabriella's presence.

"Hi mommy!" Grace said happily.

Troy, who had somehow forgotten Gabriella's existence, quickly opened his eyes, only to remember the powder…which made him groan in pain.

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to the changing table and finished putting Tanner's diaper on.

"I tried to help daddy, but…um…it broke!" Grace said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You and daddy did a fine job!" Gabriella said happily, lifting Tanner into her arms.

Troy had finally gotten the remaining powder off of his face.

He was hanging in the back of the room, not sure of what to say.

Gabriella sighed and began to subconsciously sway from side to side.

She noticed Troy's troubled look.

"Um…Gracie?"

Grace looked up from a few toys lying on the ground.

"Do you think you could help mommy?" Gabriella said, knowing Grace would do what she asked.

Grace nodded, as expected.

"Can you go tell Grandma Merry Christmas?"

Grace stood up from the toys, "Is' Christmas?!" her eyes growing wide.

Gabriella nodded.

Grace stood up and quickly toddled out of the nursery.

Gabriella smiled as she heard Grace's entrance to the kitchen.

She sighed as she turned around.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a mess…" Gabriella giggled as she grabbed a baby wipe out of the container.

"I uh…yeah…sorry." Troy said sheepishly

Gabriella balanced Tanner in one arm and easily cleaned off the changing table.

Troy couldn't believe at how good of a mom Gabriella was.

He knew she would've always been a good mom, but this was still unrealistic.

Gabriella sighed as she turned around, pulling Tanner back into the comfort of both of her arms.

"Troy…are you okay?" Gabriella finally asked.

Troy gave a small smile as he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gabriella nodded and looked down.

Troy looked at Tanner, "He looks just like you…"He said.

Gabriella laughed, "Well, he has your eyes…" She smiled.

"And…he acts like you." She added playfully.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked, a coy smile spreading across his face.

Gabriella shrugged, "Nothing…just that he always has a cocky smile on his face…"

Troy's eyebrows raised as he took a step closer to the two.

"Really now." He said.

"Mmmhmm."

Troy took a few more steps closer, "But what happens when he's not happy?"

Gabriella thought for a second, "He pouts…and then cries." She said, nodding her head.

"Which he gets from his mother."

"Troy!" Gabriella said in disbelief, "I don't pout when I'm not happy!"

"Right…that's his other mom Gabriella." Troy said.

Gabriella couldn't help but slightly push out her bottom lip, knowing he was right.

"It's okay…" Troy said, gently reaching one of his hands up to Gabriella's face.

"I like your pout." He said, brushing his hand over her cheek.

Gabriella smiled, "And I guess…I like your cocky smile." She said, trying to hide her own smile.

"You guess huh?" Troy played, leaning towards Gabriella.

"That's what I said." Gabriella whispered back, moving her lips closer to his.

"Ahem." Jack Bolton cleared his throat from the doorway.

Troy quickly pulled back, and blushed, but Gabriella just turned towards Jack.

"Breakfast is getting cold…" He said, trying to be stern.

"We'll be right down." Gabriella said with a smile.

Jack nodded as he turned and his footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

Gabriella looked back at Troy, "I guess we should go eat…"

Troy nodded, "I guess so."

Gabriella smiled as she walked out of the nursery with Tanner in her arms.

Troy followed close behind.

"_I can't believe I almost kissed her…"_

Troy and Gabriella returned back downstairs.

Throughout the rest of the day, Troy talked to all of his old friends like he never left.

But…to them, he didn't leave.

At least, not in this parallel universe.

As the evening came upon them, the Danforths, Baylors, and Jack and Sarah said goodbye, and went home.

Troy stood in the living room alone; Gabriella was upstairs putting the kids to sleep.

He walked over to a big shelf, where there were many pictures, books and movies.

"January 1st, 2009" Troy read as he pulled one of the DVDs off of the shelf.

Out of curiosity, he put the video in the DVD player.

"_Hi, my name is Gabriella Mon-Bolton…"A younger Gabriella corrected as she smiled into the camera._

"_And I'm Troy Bolton." 19 year old Troy said, popping up behind her._

"_Troy, I don't like that…let's do it again." Gabriella said shaking her head._

"_You're such a spoil sport…" Troy pouted._

"_Shut up…"Gabriella said, fumbling with directions for the camera._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_I'm trying to figure out how to turn this off." She said._

"_Hmm…maybe we should press the red button." Troy said with a smirk._

"_Maybe you should let me read the directions." Gabriella said sarcastically._

"_It might turn off…or blow up!" Troy laughed._

"_Troy!" Gabriella said, frustrated, "I am getting married in three hours, please do not test me!"_

_Troy was quiet for a second, "Who are you marrying?" He asked._

_Gabriella quickly dropped the directions, giving Troy one of her looks._

_Her face softened, "Well…he's really cute, nice…has a pretty decent body…"_

_Gabriella paused._

"_Is that it?" Troy asked, hinting disappointment._

_Gabriella got up from across the room and walked closer to Troy and the camera._

"_Well…he's cute…nice-"_

"_You've already said those!" Troy laughed, putting the camera on the side table._

_Gabriella giggled as she sat on Troy's lap, "I did say those…didn't I…"_

"_Yes. You did." Troy said, readjusting to Gabriella._

"_What did I miss…?"_

"_Well, you forgot to mention that I have irresistible charm…"_

_Gabriella laughed, "Who said I was talking about you?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side._

Troy laughed.

"What are you watching?"

Troy jumped at Gabriella's voice.

"Oh…I was um…"He said fumbling for the remote.

"Yeah…" He said, turning it off.

Gabriella laughed as she sat down next to him.

Troy relaxed as he leaned back into the couch; Gabriella rested her head on his chest.

She sighed.

"So…um…" Troy started to say.

"What?" Gabriella said nervously.

"When did I…come back?"

Gabriella exhaled, "Umm…about 10:30?"

"No…no…not today…"

"Then what are you talking about?"

Troy sighed as he got off the couch, "Senior year, I got accepted to USC... when did I come back?"

Gabriella sat up, "Troy-"

"I'm just a little confused…"

"Troy, you never left."

"What? Yes I did, I got accepted into-"

"Yeah, I know…you turned them down…" Gabriella said, her suspicious feeling returning.

Troy was silent, "I did?"

Gabriella subconsciously brought her left hand to her neck, and began twisting her necklace.

Troy watched her finger tips weave the necklace, his eyes widened.

Gabriella's ring finger held two rings.

A simple diamond wedding ring and a plain silver ring.

Troy was beginning to understand.

Not trying to freak Gabriella out more than he already did, Troy shook his head.

"Man, I'm tired…" He said, attempting to change the subject.

Gabriella watched him carefully.

"I'm ready for bed, are you?" He asked, looking towards Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, getting up from the couch.

Troy pulled Gabriella's hand into his as the two climbed the stairs together.

--

**AN: WOW. That was such a long wait! Sorry guys!**

**this chapter kinda sucked...sorry about that.**

**I was super busy! But I'm trying to update both of my stories, so I don't have to put either on hiatus!**

**Next: We figure out what really happened between Troy and Gabriella.**

**Review!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin.**

**Rating: T**

**Author'sNote: There's kinda a long flashback towards the end...just letting you know.**

**Recap:**

Troy was beginning to understand.

Not tryng to freak Gabriella out more than he already did, Troy shook his head.

"Man, I'm tired..." He said, attempting to change the subject.

Gabriella watched him carefully.

"I'm ready for bed, are you?" He asked, looking towards Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, getting up from the couch.

Troy pulled Gabriella's hand into his as the two climbed the stairs together.

* * *

Troy sighed. 

He had been catching up on his new life.

_"It just doesn't make sense."_ He thought, massaging his forehead.

Scattered around him lay books upon books, full of pictures.

From the times he remembered, and then into new ones that blew his mind.

Troy groaned as he rolled backwards; his head hitting the side of the couch.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

Troy's head was tilted all the way back; he looked at the fire place.

There was something he missed before.

He quickly rolled over, and got off the couch.

Troy stepped up to the fire place; he gently reached onto the mantle and lifted a picture in a silver frame.

_"Insperarable."_ The frame read.

Troy studied the picture.

It was taken at the airport, probably by one of their mothers.

Troy's arms were wrapped around Gabriella's figure. Gabriella's eyes were tightly shut, and light tears were on her cheeks. But she was smiling.

This was not the scene Troy remembered from the airport.

He slid the picture out of the frame, and flipped it over.

_"Troy and Gabby, June 7th, 2008"_

Troy felt his insides churning.

"June 7th?" He thought out loud.

"Troy?"

Troy whipped around.

Gabriella stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms tightly around her chest.

"What are you doing?" She yawned.

Troy was at a lost for words, "I was...um...what are you doing awake?" He asked, fully turning his body around.

Gabriella sighed as she drowsily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Tanner woke up."

"Oh." Troy said, diverting his eyes.

Gabriella nodded as she took a few steps, still keeping her eyes down.

"Troy..." Gabriella said, slowly looking up.

Troy looked at her, giving her his attention.

Gabriella was about to speak, then she noticed the picture.

"What is that?"

Troy quickly looked down, "Oh...it's um..."

"Our picture?" Gabriella asked, walking over to Troy, and taking the picture into her hands.

She smiled, and looked back at Troy.

"What are you doing with this?" SHe smiled.

Troy shrugged, "Just...remembering."

Gabriella nodded, her gaze returning to the picture.

There was a moment of silence.

"I remember..." Gabriella giggled.

"I remember, you were...about to get on your plane."

Troy stopped and listened intently.

"And...we said goodbye..." Gabriella's breath caught in her throat.

"And...you went and got in line."

Troy nodded, this was what he remembered.

"So...we all left, and went to leave, but-" A small tear slipped down her cheek.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "But you came back." She smiled.

"I'll never forget"

_"Come on Gabby...let's go home." Sarah Bolton said softly, attempting to hide her own tears._

_Gabriella looked sadly out the large window, knowing that her future would have to be put on hold; she nodded, and forced a smile._

_She walked next to her own mom as they walked through the gates, getting closer and closer to the entrance._

_Suddenly, Gabriella stopped, something felt strange._

_She nervously began twisting her ring with her right hand._

_"Gabriella?" Her mother asked when she noticed her daughter wasn't next to her._

_The group turned around, waiting for her to continue walking._

_Gabriella kept her eyes locked with the ground, twisting her ring around her finger, her brow furrowed._

_"GABRIELLA!"_

_"GABRIELLA, WAIT!"_

_Gabriella quickly lifted her head, holding her breath, she turned around._

_She smiled._

_Troy was running as fast as his body could take him through the busy airport, his bag flailing, and confused people trying to move._

_Gabriella began walking toward him, tears falling quicker, she picked up her pace._

_The two met each other halfway, stopping in the center of the walkway._

_"Hi." Troy said out of breath._

_"Hi." Gabriella replied, her voice soft._

_"Um..." Troy began, he reached out and pulled her hands to his._

_Gabriella looked up at him._

_"I'm not ready to go." Troy said, almost brought to tears._

_Gabriella sighed, "Troy..."_

_"No, Gabriella." Troy said, his eyes locking with hers._

_"I'm not ready to go, because...I'm not ready to let you go."_

_Troy leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Gabriella's._

Gabriella sighed as she brushed her finger over the lettering.

She looked back at Troy, "Do you remember?" She asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Troy stared at her, finally, things were clicking.

He never got on that plane.

Instead of searching for his future; he found it, before it was too late.

Troy smiled at Gabriella.

This was the life he'd always wanted, what he'd been searching for all these years.

"I do now." Troy said honestly, taking Gabriella's hands into his.

Gabriella smiled.

Troy knelt forward and kissed Gabriella gently, memories flooding into his mind.

They pulled away; Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest and yawned.

Troy laughed, "How about we get some sleep."

Gabriella nodded.

Troy and Gabriella walked up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

Gabriella, as tired as she was, quickly laid down, and pulled the covers up to her chin, she rolled to her side, and closed her eyes.

Troy smiled as he watched the girl who'd always had his heart.

A yawn escaping his mouth, Troy walked to the other side of the bed, and lay down as well.

He scooted his body closer to Gabriella's, lying on his side so he was facing her back.

Troy exhaled and closed his eyes; he quickly awoke when he heard the shifting of sheets.

His eyes slowly opened.

Gabriella had rolled over, her face inches away from Troy's.

Troy smiled, seeing her eyes still closed.

He found her hand, lying beside her, and gently scooped it into his own.

Troy closed his eyes, falling asleep next to Gabriella.

* * *

**Author'sNote: OHEMGEE.**

**my freaking laptop wont let me go on the internet, idk why, but it wont. so i just spent the last like...hour, typing this chapter, and then retyping it ALL onto her, so i could post it.**

**yes, that's how much i love you.**

**lol, so sorry if there's any typos.. :**

**um...yeah...that's it.**

**review!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch 8**

**Disclaimer: I will probably never own this movie.**

**Rating: T**

**Author'sNote: …my Internet is still not working. I'm surprised I'm still alive.**

**Recap:**

She looked back at Troy, "Do you remember?" She asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Troy stared at her, finally, things were clicking.

He never got on that plane.

Instead of searching for his future; he found it, before it was too late.

Troy smiled at Gabriella.

This was the life he'd always wanted, what he'd been searching for all these years.

"I do now." Troy said honestly, taking Gabriella's hands into his.

* * *

Troy inhaled through his nose, then let the air out with a sigh.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, as they did, his lips formed a smile.

"Hi." He said softly, his eyes connecting with those of Gabriella's.

"Hi." She repeated, a smile playing at her lips as well.

Troy gently squeezed Gabriella's hand, which was snuggly nestled in the palm of his own.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes, and began biting her lip, a nervous trait she was known for.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, his eyes searching hers.

Gabriella looked away, "Troy," She began, reconnecting their eyes.

"Mommy!" Grace exclaimed, bustling into her parent's room; a soft pink blanket tucked safely under her arm.

Gabriella shut her eyes, hiding her frustration, "Hi Gracie." She said, sitting up.

Grace tumbled onto the bed; she crawled up and plopped down on Gabriella's lap.

Troy sat up as well; he was transfixed with his wife and daughter.

"Um, I had a crazy dream!" Grace said, her eyes growing.

"You did!?"

Grace enthusiastically nodded her head, "Yeah."

Troy squinted his eyes, confused of where this story was going.

Gabriella sat, her eyes open, and a warm smile on her face.

Grace opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it, " I forgot!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands over her eyes, her body rolling off of Gabriella's and sliding in between Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes wandered to Troy's, he was smiling.

"Sometimes I forget my dreams too." Troy said, lightly ruffling Grace's curls.

"Really?"

Troy nodded.

"Well…what do you do?" Grace asked, rolling onto her stomach, her bright blue eyes looking at her father.

Troy thought for a second, "Well…I don't know!" He concluded, shrugging his shoulders.

Grace giggled, "I dunno too!"

Gabriella laughed, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Grace shrugged, "I dunno!"

Gabriella smiled down at her daughter.

Suddenly Grace gasped, "I have to go potty!" She exclaimed jumping up, and off the bed. She darted out the door.

Gabriella closed her eyes and shook her head.

Troy laughed as he stretched an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

Gabriella sighed contently, Troy found her hands under the blankets and gently wrapped his around hers.

Gabriella stiffened; she again, began biting her lip.

Troy lightly squeezed her hand, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella paused and looked up at him, "I…I think I'm-" She stuttered.

"What?" Troy asked, beginning to stroke her hand with his thumbs.

Gabriella took in a breath, "I'm-"

"DADDY, MOMMY!" Grace exclaimed, "TANNER IS CRYIN'!"

Gabriella sighed, as she untangled her hands from Troy's.

"I'll go get him." She said, sadly, forcing a small smile.

Troy nodded, but wasn't sold. Something was bothering Gabriella, and he needed to find out what it was.

Troy sighed, thoughts flooded his mind.

He began to worry about this glimpse he was forced into.

But now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be taken out of the glimpse. Was it possible to live in a glimpse?

Troy shook it off; he didn't want to think about something like that right now.

He slid out of the blankets and wandered down the hall.

He peeked into Grace's room; she was humming along to an unfamiliar song while pulling clothes out of her closet.

"What'cha doin Gracie?" Troy asked sweetly

Grace looked up, "Getting dressed!" She said pleasantly

Troy nodded, "Okay, is mommy still in Tanner's room?"

Grace nodded as she pulled her socks off.

Troy shook his head as he kept walking down the hall.

He came to Tanner's room, the door was left ajar; he listened quietly.

"_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong…oh, you are the music in me."_

Gabriella sang as she soothed Tanner's cries.

"_It's living in all of us and it's here because, you are the music in me."_

She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair; Tanner, now blissfully, pressed to her chest, suckling the milk she provided.

"_Together, we're gonna sing. We've got the power to sing what we feel, connected and real. We'll keep it all inside"_

Troy held himself from barging in. Instead he watched from the doorframe.

"Daddy, can you help me?" Grace's muffled voice came from her room.

Troy tore himself away, and walked back to Grace's room.

He couldn't help but laugh.

Grace, who had tried so hard to dress herself, had gotten stuck in a red turtleneck shirt, and her red tights on inside out.

Troy smiled as he went to his daughter, "Here, let's fix this." He said, pulling her shirt over her face, and twisting it, so the front was now in the front.

Grace sighed, "I couldn't see!"

"It's okay, you did a great job!"

Troy then fixed her tights, which were a challenge, but the team managed.

"Thanks daddy."

Troy smiled, "You're welcome."

Grace then slipped on a black skirt, "There! All done!"

"Wait a second missy!" Troy said, "We should probably do something with your hair!"

Grace's eyes lit up, "Ohh, yeah…I'll brush it!"

Troy shook his head, and then it struck him, what was Grace getting ready for?

"DADDY!"

Troy was shook from his thoughts and quickly rushed into the upstairs bathroom.

"What?" He asked quickly, arriving at the door.

He took one look at his daughter, and silently cursed himself.

Grace, who had attempted to brush her hair, had the pink Barbie brush deeply entwined in her hair.

"Oh Grace." Was all Troy could say.

An hour and a half later, the Bolton family was now fully dressed and in the kitchen; Troy still baffled as to what was going on.

"All right." Gabriella said, emerging from a back room. "I have the diaper bag packed. Are you two ready?" She asked, looking at Troy.

Troy nodded as he helped Grace pull her winter coat onto her body.

"Good."

Gabriella bustled out of the room once again.

Troy handed Grace her gloves, and then moved to the counter top, where Tanner was resting in his infant car seat.

Troy placed a red and white fleece hat atop his head, and pulled the red blanket further up his body.

"Okay. Now, I have the bag completely packed." Gabriella said, grabbing hold of Grace's hand.

Troy nodded as he picked up Tanner's car seat. He walked towards the door, and opened it for Gabriella and Grace.

The chill wind immediately turned everyone's cheeks rosy.

Troy locked the door and glanced down at Tanner, he again pulled the blanket higher.

Gabriella, who had just finished putting Grace in her car seat, closed the door on the side of the black rendezvous.

She bustled to Troy, who was apparently walking too slow, and took the car seat from him.

Gabriella tossed him the keys to the car; Troy caught them and looked at her strangely.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What?" She asked briskly, the cool weather and time cram getting the best of her.

"I'm driving?" Troy questioned.

"Oh, because I could drive." She replied, opening the other back door and snapping Tanner in.

Troy looked at her strangely, "Why can't-"

"Sure Troy, so if Tanner gets hungry YOU can breast feed him." She said sarcastically, climbing into the middle seat of the middle row.

Troy gave a frustrated sigh; he then jogged to the driver's side door and got in.

"Daddy, it's cold!" Grace said as he teeth chattered together.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." Troy said as he put the key into the ignition and turned the hot air all the way up.

Troy paused as he glanced at Gabriella through the rear-view window, he was glad to see she was beginning to calm down.

"Um…" He began, debating on asking, "Where are we going?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Did you forget what day it is?"

Troy figured it was best not to answer.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "The day after Christmas…"

Troy nodded, "Right…"

Gabriella scoffed, "So, every store is having a 'Day after Christmas' sale."

"Oh! Right…" Troy said lamely, "How could I forget."

Lucky for Troy, Albuquerque hadn't changed in five years, and the mall was the same.

Gabriella held tightly onto Grace's hand, and Troy pushed the stroller with Tanner in it through different stores.

Gabriella carefully picked out items the family needed to buy. Troy first noticed these organization skills as they walked into a children's clothing store. Gabriella seemed to know exactly where Grace's size was, and on clearance.

However after two hours, it was getting tiring.

Troy was pleased at how well both kids were holding up. Tanner, who didn't do much of anything anyways, slept for most of the trip, and Grace was pleasant, until five minutes ago.

"Mommy…" Grace whined, rubbing her eyes and shuffling her feet.

"What's the matter baby?" Gabriella asked, looking through rows of baby shoes.

"I'm done shopping."

"Are you?"

Grace began pouting, "Mommy…" She whined again.

"Yes Grace." Gabriella said, pulling a pair of blue double strap shoes.

"I'm done shopping…" Grace continued.

Gabriella ignored her daughter's comment, "Look at these Troy, aren't they cute!?"

Troy looked up from pushing Tanner's stroller back and forth, "Yeah, those are great."

"Mommy!"

"Grace, there's no need to yell."

Grace plopped herself on the ground and began crying, "I don't want to shop!" She cried, not far along from a full blown temper tantrum.

Troy stood up, "Hey, Grace, can you help me?"

Grace stopped crying and looked at her father, she silently nodded her head.

"Uh, hey, Gabi?"

Gabriella put the shoes down and looked at Troy, unfazed by their three year old.

"I'm going to wander around with Grace, do you want me to take Tanner too?"

Gabriella put the shoes completely back on the shelf and walked to the stroller, "No, I'll take him into "The Children's Place", I don't even know what size he is anymore."

Troy nodded as he felt Grace latch onto his hand, "Say bye-bye mommy!" Troy said as they began walking off.

"Bye mommy!" Grace giggled.

Gabriella smiled, "What are they up to?"

The truth was, Troy knew exactly where he was going, and exactly what he was going to get.

If he was correct, they had been together for five years, and he was pushing it, but since they never broke up, their anniversary would be…tomorrow.

And Troy was NOT going to mess things up.

* * *

**AN: a bit of a cliffie! sorry!**

**but yeah, it's pretty funny, my internet's working now...haha, so i can update both of my stories! this chapter kinda had a sucky ending, but OH Well!**

**and, this is kinda turning into my christmas story, so the final chapter will be posted on christmas eve, or maybe the day before! i have no clue when i'll update next, but hopefully it'll be soon!!**

**review!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch 9**

**Disclaimer: I got hsm2 extended edition on DVD! Woot!!**

**Rating: T**

**Author'sNote: omg…I'm quickly throwing out chapters! This story MUST be finished by New Year's!!**

**Recap:**

The truth was, Troy knew exactly where he was going, and exactly what he was going to get.

If he was correct, they had been together for five years, and he was pushing it, but since they never broke up, their anniversary would be…tomorrow.

And Troy was NOT going to mess things up.

* * *

"And Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after." Gabriella said quietly.

She carefully closed the book and looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Goodnight Gracie." Gabriella whispered as she knelt foreword and kissed Grace's forehead.

Gabriella stood from the white bed and careful not to make a sound, slipped out the door.

"Troy!" She exclaimed when she turned around, catching her breath.

"Sorry, I was…just…passing by…" Troy said sheepishly

"It's okay." Gabriella smiled.

"Mommy?"

Gabriella turned and quickly looked back into the dimly lit room.

"Mommy?" Grace repeated.

Gabriella sighed as she went back into Grace's flower themed room.

"What's the matter baby?"

Grace yawned as she rolled onto her back, "You didn't sing the song." She said quietly, her eyes closing for long periods of time.

"What song baby?" Gabriella asked, gently brushing her fingers over Grace's forehead.

Grace yawned and was quiet for a minute, "The pretty song…"

Gabriella's brow furrowed.

"Wanna find you there…" Grace tiredly sang, "Wanna hold on tight…" She yawned again.

"That song mommy…"

Gabriella smiled,"_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can…"_ Gabriella sang softly.

Troy knelt against the doorframe, watching the scene in front of him.

"_I can't believe I gave this up."_ He found himself thinking.

"Beautiful family."

Troy nodded, keeping his eyes on Gabriella, singing Grace to sleep.

Something then clicked in Troy's mind; the color slowly drained from his face. His breathing increased, holding his breath, he turned around.

"Hello friend." The man said, while grinning like a maniac.

"Why are you here."

The man shrugged, "I can't just…pop in?"

"No."

"Fine." The man rolled his eyes, "Um…how do I say this…"

"Say what."

"Um…your time is up? You need to move on...uh…the glimpse will be ending now, thank you come-"

"I get it!" Troy exclaimed, his stomach beginning to churn.

The pair was silent, with only the soft humming of Gabriella's soothing voice in the air.

"How much time do I have left?" Troy asked, finding it hard to keep composure.

"Um…" The man checked his watch, "When do you plan on sleeping?"

Troy glared at the man, "Can you just leave now."

The man shrugged, "Yeah yeah…see you around." He replied, almost solemnly.

And with that, the man was gone, just as quickly as he appeared.

Troy turned and looked back into Grace's room; Gabriella met him at the door.

"She always does that…" Gabriella laughed quietly, "As soon as I think she's sleeping…"

Troy however didn't laugh. He looked sadly at Gabriella, feeling a rush of emotions all at once.

"Troy, what's wrong?"

Troy shook his head, he forced a smile, "It's nothing. I have something for you…"

Gabriella's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Troy nodded as he took Gabriella's hand and led her into their bedroom.

Gabriella waited patiently as Troy dug through a drawer in his dresser; he carefully pulled a blue box from underneath the clothes.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella watched him carefully, "What did you do?" She said, trying to hide her excitement.

Troy held the box carefully in his hands; he swallowed, in hopes of curing his dry throat.

"This is for you." He said slowly, continuing to walk to Gabriella.

Gabriella already had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Troy…I…"

Troy shook his head, "Here, open it." His eyes softly caught hers, "Please?"

Gabriella reached out and held the box in her palms. Carefully she lifted the lid up, and placed it under the box.

As her eyes came in contact with what was in the box, she quickly looked up at Troy, her expression one of surprise and complete joy.

"Troy…" She said breathlessly, hands shaking, she lifted the necklace out of its box, "This is-" Tears caught her throat, stopping her mid sentence.

Troy smiled and embraced her into a loving hug, "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful." She said, finally finding her voice, "I love it." She replied, pulling away and gently cupping the single diamond necklace in her hands.

"Good." Troy said, sighing to himself, "I thought you would like it." He said earnestly.

Gabriella smiled as she fingered the diamond, words couldn't describe her feelings.

Troy watched as her expression contorted, and she began biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, watching as Gabriella thought hard about what she was going to say.

"Troy…" Gabriella began, beginning to pace back and forth, "There's something you should know…"

Gabriella stopped pacing and looked at Troy, "Maybe you should sit down…"

Troy nodded, moving towards the edge of the bed and sitting upon it.

"Okay…" Gabriella exhaled, "So…um…" Gabriella ran a hand through her hair.

"Gabby, what is it?" Troy said, "Really, you can tell me."

Gabriella sighed and sat next to Troy; she looked down and began twisting the necklace.

Slowly, she lifted her head. Gabriella's eyes met with Troy's, "I'm pregnant." She shrugged.

Troy allowed her words to sink into his head.

"Oh gosh…I know we agreed on two kids, but I didn't realize that after you had a baby you had to be really careful-"

"You're pregnant?" Troy repeated a smile tugging on his lips.

Gabriella nodded, a smile playing her lips as well.

"That's great!" Troy said, genuinely happy

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Troy said, pulling Gabriella's hands to his.

Gabriella sighed, "I'll be fat again…"

Troy laughed as he cupped Gabriella's face gently, "I could care less."

Gabriella smiled as she gazed into Troy's eyes.

"You are truly the best Troy Bolton."

Troy's thumbs caressed the sides of Gabriella's cheeks, "I wouldn't be the best without you."

Gabriella leaned in towards Troy; Troy continued the motion, closing in on Gabriella's lips. Gabriella instinctively pulled her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him closer towards her.

Troy slid his hands up and down Gabriella's sides, while the two continued feverently kissing.

Gabriella held Troy tightly as he gently laid her on her back.

As the two committed only crimes of passion into the night; only one thing was clear to Troy Bolton.

He was madly in love with Gabriella Montez.

There, as Troy lay, awake in the midst of morning, his mind raced with thoughts and worries.

Gabriella stirred next to him.

"You're still awake?" She asked, resting her head atop Troy's bare chest.

Troy solemnly nodded, "I just can't sleep." He replied, rounding his arm over her back and softly brushing his hand up and down her arm.

Gabriella nodded; she drew small circles on his chest, resting in the comfortable silence.

"Are you excited?" Gabriella questioned, "About the baby?"

Troy ceased his movements.

He then realized that he would probably never come to know this baby, girl or boy.

Never see its face.

Never hear it call him "daddy".

"I am." Troy said, as his eyes stung with tears.

"Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked as a yawn escaped through her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Troy dreaded what was going to happen next. He felt the sleep upon him, anxiously waiting to take over his body.

"Good."

Troy felt the heaviness of Gabriella's body, her breath evened out; she was sleeping.

Troy sighed as he reassumed rubbing her arm.

"Gabby?" Troy asked softly

"Hmm?"

Troy shifted, "I love you." He said for the first time, in a long time.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella mumbled, the sleep getting the best of her.

"No, Gabriella. I really love you." Troy repeated.

Gabriella sat up and looked into Troy's eyes, "And I really love you too." She said, placing a hand on the side of his face.

Troy closed his eyes, hiding his tears.

"Now, let's go to sleep." Gabriella smiled, "I'll see you in the morning okay?" She said as she rested her head back on Troy's chest.

"Yeah…morning."

Moments later, Gabriella was in a deep sleep; dreaming about only pleasant things.

"I'll love you more than you'll ever know Gabriella." Troy choked.

Holding tightly onto Gabriella, Troy shut his eyes. Quickly falling into the sleep he dreaded most.

"_More than you'll ever know."_

* * *

**AN: Wow, I got a little teary eyed there towards the end! It didn't help that I was listening to these instrumental sad love songs….but yeah.**

**Well, this story will most likely end on New Year's…I'll have a chapter out tomorrow (Christmas Eve) and then maybe one out on Christmas Day…and then probably an epilogue out on New Year's.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch 10**

**Disclaimer: I got hsm2 extended edition on DVD! Woot!! **

**Rating: T**

**Author'sNote: Merry Christmas Eve! oh, and...after reading ya'lls reviews...umm...please don't hunt me down and kill me! that'd be great...**

**Recap:**

"I'll love you more than you'll ever know Gabriella." Troy choked.

Holding tightly onto Gabriella, Troy shut his eyes. Quickly falling into the sleep he dreaded most.

"_More than you'll ever know."_

* * *

Troy shifted as a mid-morning draft snuck into the bedroom.

Groaning, he rolled over to his side; when all he felt was the coldness of the sheets, his eyes quickly flew open.

His breath caught in his throat as he sat up, the bed sheets falling to his sides.

What he desperately wanted, only a day ago, was the same place he was now, only he didn't want to be there.

His apartment bedroom looked even more lonesome than he remembered.

Feeling like an extra two hundred pounds were sitting on his forehead alone, he slowly got out of bed.

Drowsily, Troy shuffled himself out into the combined kitchen/living room.

"Good morning!"

Troy moaned as his hands flew to his face, "Why do you insist on bothering me?"

The familiar man shrugged as he continued taking food out of Troy's refrigerator.

Troy slumped his shoulders and carelessly walked over to the kitchen table, he sat at one of the chairs and hunched his body over.

"Why the long face?" The man asked, helping himself to a cup of orange juice.

Troy shot him a look of anger.

"Oh…look, it's just my job…" The man said, taking a drink of the freshly poured juice.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The man nodded, pouring more juice into the coffee cup.

Troy was silent for a moment.

"I just don't understand." He said, mainly to himself, "Why was I so stupid…and now…now I've lost her...again…"

The man shrugged as he proceeded to put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I mean, I could've had that life…why didn't I take it!?"

"Would you stop complaining?" The man said, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

Troy scowled at him, "Then what do you propose I do?" He asked stiffly.

The man shrugged, "It's only Christmas Eve…do something about it."

Troy's expression dropped, his head jolted to the side of his refrigerator where a calendar hung.

"You mean, it's only Christmas Eve?" Troy questioned, turning back towards the man.

But the man was gone.

Troy sat at the table.

Listening to passing cars and the frequent sound of a bird or two; chirping as it flew past the open window.

Troy glanced at the clock.

It was approaching nine a.m.

Strumming his fingers against the table, he quickly leapt up and rushed to the phone.

After dialing the number, he waited a few minutes.

"Hello? Linda…yes, this is Troy Bolton…I can't come in today…yes…something…" Troy searched for the right words.

"Something…came up…okay…thank you."

Troy threw down the phone back onto the receiver and disappeared back into his bedroom; only to emerge minutes later with a black suitcase.

He dragged the rolling bag to the front door and was almost immediately was on his cell phone.

"Hi there…yes, happy holidays to you too…my name is Troy Bolton; I need the quickest flight possible to Albuquerque…."

Troy now knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do.

The airport wasn't even a dilemma; he easily got on a flight, and was safely aboard the plane that would take him back to his past.

The past he left behind.

The past he desperatly wished he hadn't given up.

There was now not a moment to lose.

He'd lost too many moments already, and he was afraid he was running out of time.

* * *

**AN: so…short and sucky.**

**Lol.**

**Barely 3 pages….and not good content…but I'm tired. I went to bad early this morning…and woke up a few hours later, so I'm sorry!**

**I will try to update tomorrow…hopefully do better than this one…**

**Again, sorry it's not very good!!**

**Merry christmas eve!!! (again...) **

**Review!?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only In Your Dreams- Ch 11**

**Rating: T**

**Author'sNote: sorry! i ment to post this yesterday...but i took this cold medicine...and i fell asleep!**

**Recap:**

There was now not a moment to lose.

He'd lost too many moments already, and he was afraid he was running out of time.

* * *

Sarah Bolton sighed as she put the white plates on the table, a solemn look upon her face.

"Sarah, do you want me to bring the food to the table? Or leave it in the kitchen?" Her husband, Jack, asked, emerging from the kitchen.

Sarah sighed, placing a napkin near a plate, "It's just us, so we can leave it in the kitchen." She replied, turning towards him, "It'll save for easy cleanup."

Jack smiled at his wife sadly, knowing she was right. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you call that boy yet?" Jack asked, flipping a towel over his shoulder and stirring some mashed potatoes.

"No, I was going to do that-"

"Now?" Jack interrupted, a smile playing at his lips.

Sarah sighed, placing a fork atop the napkin she'd just laid down, "Sure, let me just-"

Jack came back into the room, the telephone in his hands, he held it out to her; still grinning.

"Well, aren't you just helpful." Sarah laughed, grabbing the phone from him.

Jack shrugged as Sarah went into the next room.

Sarah breathed easily as she walked to the window in the living room. She watched as the neighborhood children played in the snow ridden streets.

Her eyes drifted down to the window sill, where pictures sat as they always had.

Sarah smiled, tilting one of the silver frames towards her.

She recognized the picture of her son; a grin spread wide across his face.

Sarah's smile faded though, when her eyes transferred to the other person in the picture.

Gabriella.

Sarah dragged her finger around the frame; remembering the past.

It was dangerous ground.

Sarah knew too well that if she drifted back to the past, it was very hard to return.

However, she decided this one day; her mind was allowed to drift.

_Sarah hummed a tune as she watered the flowers in the front room._

_It had been a year since Troy left for California, and all they ever heard from him, was a pathetic postcard._

"_Mrs. Bolton?" _

_Sarah looked up, "Oh, hello Gabriella." She greeted the girl pleasantly, "How is…" She stumbled over her words, "Your…mother?"_

_Gabriella paused mid-step, "He didn't send anything, did he…" She said sadly._

_Mrs. Bolton sighed, "No…he…he hasn't."_

_Gabriella looked down, fiddling with Troy's ring that hadn't moved from her finger._

"_That's okay…" Gabriella stifled her tears, "He probably just…got really busy…" A tear sliding down her cheek._

_Sarah arose from her knees, "Gabriella…" She soothed, pulling the girl to her chest, allowing her to cry onto her shoulder._

"_You listen to me." Sarah said sternly, a few of her own stubborn tears falling, "You are far too young-"_

"_No! He was just too busy, with school..." Gabriella was convinced._

_Sarah looked at her, eyes full of pain, "Too busy to forget your anniversary?" She tried not to sound harsh, but she knew that's how Gabriella took it._

_Gabriella wiped her eyes on her hand, "He promised." She looked back at Sarah; her eyes reassumed watering, "He promised…"_

Sarah sighed as she pulled herself from the memory. She looked back to the picture.

The happy teenagers made her smile; regardless of the memory they reminded her of.

It had been a few months since she'd seen Gabriella; and as much as she missed her, she knew it was for the best.

No matter how much she loved that girl, it wasn't fair to Gabriella, she was barely twenty, and she didn't need something like this in her young life.

Sarah shook her head as she placed the picture back in its spot; she looked back at the phone that was now resting by her side.

Her son may not have made the best decisions in his life, but Troy was still her son, and that would never change.

She pulled the phone back up, and began dialing Troy's number.

It began to ring; Sarah sat patiently, gazing out the window.

"Hey, I'm not here right now..." Troy's answering machine began its recorded message.

Sarah drew in a breath, "Troy…" She paused, "It's your-"

Something caught her eye.

"Oh my gosh." She said breathlessly, quickly hanging up the phone.

"Jack!" She yelled through the house; getting off the couch.

"Jack! Get in here!"

Jack scurried in from the kitchen, "What?"

Sarah's eyes brightened as she opened the front door, revealing the young man walking up their driveway.

"Troy's home." She smiled, feeling her eyes beginning to water.

Troy grinned when he saw his parents through the glass door.

Sarah rushed out the door and engulfed her son into a suffocating hug.

Troy wrapped his hands around his mother, who was now crying. Light happy tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be at the door." Troy said, "It was supposed to be a surprise…" He said, sighing.

Jack laughed as he walked over and put his arm around Troy's shoulder, "Believe me son, it really is."

Once Troy was inside his former house, Sarah couldn't stop talking.

She babbled on and on about everything as the Christmas dinner was being passed around the table.

Finally as her talking subsided, Troy cleared his throat.

"So…do you still keep in touch with my old high school friends?" He asked carefully.

Sarah nodded as she added salad to her plate, "Most of them are still living in the area…go to college here…" She said, putting the bowl down.

Troy nodded, "What about Gabriella?" He asked seriously.

Sarah's head quickly popped up, her hazel eyes going straight to Troy's, "Why?" She asked stiffly.

Troy shrugged as he looked down at his plate, he pushed the corn around, "I was just wondering…"

Sarah looked quickly at Jack, who nodded towards his wife.

"Well…"

Troy looked at his mother, with hope in his eyes; a look neither of his parents had seen in a long time.

"I haven't talked to her in a few months…" Sarah replied honestly.

"Oh." Was all Troy said, but a look of sadness flashed across his eyes.

Not another word was spoken for the rest of the meal.

As the small family began finishing up, Jack and Sarah began cleaning up the kitchen; putting leftover food in plastic Tupperware, and putting bowls in the dishwasher.

Troy however excused himself from the table, and wandered into the front room.

He smiled, noticing that if there was any change to the room, it wasn't obvious.

He walked to the small bench that sat below the big open window.

Troy took in the snowy scene before him.

His eyes, however, fell to the pictures that sat upon the bench.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the picture of him and Gabriella.

Slowly, Troy picked it up.

_Where have I seen this before?_

Troy drew his finger over Gabriella's smiling face.

Then he remembered.

On the mantle, in his dream; that's where he saw it.

Troy's heart then felt very heavy.

A soft voice cleared their throat, "Mind if I join you?"

Troy turned around, still clutching the picture; his eyes met with those of his mother's, holding a cup of warm coffee.

Troy nodded, as Sarah stepped forward.

Sarah looked in his sons hands; she smiled when she saw what he was holding.

"Funny," Sarah laughed light heartedly, "I was looking at that just a few minutes ago…"

Troy's brow furrowed, "You were?"

Sarah nodded, sitting on a small couch that was placed in the room.

"Why?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "Just because."

Troy nodded, his eyes drifting back towards the picture.

Sarah watched.

She could see the emotions running through her son's eyes.

The way he cocked his head, and ran his thumbs over the edges, it was clear.

Sarah knew, her son was still in love with her.

It was as noticeable as the sun rising in the sky.

"So, you don't know where she is?" Troy asked, straining his voice.

Sarah sighed as she held her coffee close, "I don't know where she is Troy…"

Sarah watched as the news struck him hard, his posture collapsed as he looked back into the picture.

"What made you come back?" Sarah asked.

"I…had a sudden realization…" he replied, looking towards her, "It was like…someone knocked some sense into me…"

Sarah nodded.

"You're going to think I'm crazy…"

"Try me." Sarah said as she smiled.

Troy sighed, "Well…I had this…" Troy thought, "Dream."

Sarah nodded.

"That…I never left for school…and I lived here, in Albuquerque, with Gabriella."

Sarah knew that one was coming.

"Mom, it was…amazing. I never thought a dream could be so good."

He was silent, Sarah knew he was remembering.

"And then you woke up." Sarah finished for him.

Troy nodded, "But that's the thing mom, I don't want it to be a dream…" Troy sighed as he placed the picture in its rightful spot on the window sill.

"You know…" Sarah began, an idea playing in her mind.

"The last I heard, her mother was still living in town…"

Troy's eyes lit up before Sarah finished her sentence.

"She might be there…being Christmas and all…"

Troy nodded, grabbing his coat off the coat rack; he headed for the door.

Just as he was about to open the door, he turned and looked back at his mom.

Tears were easily flowing down her cheeks.

Troy walked back and kissed her cheek.

"Go find her Troy." She said softly, "Don't lose her again."

Troy nodded, knowing his mother was right.

He jogged out the door and down the street, the bitter air nipping at his cheeks; but he didn't care.

He began walking down the familiar street; just as the sun began to sink down, into the winter sky.

Rounding the corner, he heard a laugh that caused a spark in his mind; cautiously, Troy continued walking.

He stopped.

There she was.

Troy's heart began to skip.

"Here, let's put the hat on like this…"

Her voice was melodious to his ears, a smile played on his lips.

Gabriella picked up a small girl holding a top hat, she instructed her carefully on how to place the hat on the newly created snowman's head.

"See Emma! It looks great!" Gabriella smiled, looking back towards the girl.

"Gabby, dinners ready" An unfamiliar woman called from the doorframe.

Gabriella looked back towards the door as she placed Emma back on the ground.

Emma ran up the steps to the porch.

"Look momma! We made a snowman!" Emma declared as the woman picked her up.

"And it looks great Em! You and aunt Gabi did a wonderful job!" She replied happily, turning in towards the lit hallway, "Are you coming Gabriella?"

Gabriella quickly shook her head, "I'll be there in a minute." She smiled.

The other woman nodded, closing the door behind her.

Troy watched as Gabriella stuffed her hands into her pockets; her dark shoulder length hair lightly shuffled in the wind.

Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled, as she exhaled, her breath appeared in the air.

Troy was frozen in his spot.

The street lamp that Troy was standing under slowly flickered on; just as Gabriella opened her eyes.

She quickly noticed the shadow under the light post; she gasped as her eyes locked with those of Troy's; for the first time in years.

Troy, currently cursing the automatic lights, sighed to himself as he took a few steps closer towards the house.

"Hi…" Troy said slowly, awkwardly shifting his focus down.

Gabriella blinked, she opened her mouth, but her words escaped her mind.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered finally, shaking her head.

Gabriella shook her head again; she nervously tucked a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Wh…Why are you here? How are you-"

Troy exhaled as he lifted his head, "I'm sorry." He quickly said, looking her in the eye.

Gabriella's jaw quivered as he said those words.

"You…you never came back." She said softly, a tear slid down her cheek, and vanished into the snow below.

Troy looked down, and then looked back up, "I know..."

Gabriella quickly wiped away her tears, she shrugged, "What do I say to that Troy?" She said harshly.

Troy's expression fell, he looked towards the ground, "I don't know…" He sighed honestly.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably; she began biting her lip.

"You promised you would come back." She reminded him, "You lied Troy…you lied."

Troy nodded, his heart breaking with every word she said.

"I waited for you, for two years." Gabriella raised her voice, her emotions catching in her throat.

Troy swallowed hard, "I'm sorry…" Troy repeated.

Gabriella sniffed and looked up, in effort to ease her tears, "Sorry? That's all you can say?"

Gabriella looked back at Troy, her eyes burning into his.

Gabriella shook her head, mustering up enough strength, "I can't do this Troy…I can't…" She began backing up, continuing to shake her head.

Troy felt the tears run down his hot face, "Gabriella I'm sorry!" He called to her.

Gabriella turned her back to him; she quickly stepped up to her porch.

"Please." Troy said, "Forgive me." Out of desperation, he said just loud enough for her to hear.

Gabriella didn't turn around; she faced the door, her hand resting on the knob. Her eyes were tightly shut; the salty tears ran freely down her stained cheeks.

Troy nodded to himself when Gabriella didn't turn around.

He messed up; he failed.

He exhaled, and turned from the house; silently, and cold, he stepped forward; retreating back to his own home.

Gabriella looked up from the ground; her hand flew to her neck, where the 'T' necklace still rested. She turned, looking back to the street.

Troy was gone; again.

Her heart rate began to race, still flipping the necklace between her fingers.

The tears began to fall harder, letting out all her emotions accumulated from the years; she couldn't let him go.

Gabriella grasped the railing for support; her body shook as she sobbed.

"Stop." She whispered quietly, "Troy…don't go…"

Gabriella's head quickly lifted, "Stop!" She said again, louder, "Troy! Stop!"

Gabriella wiped her eyes as she stepped down, off the porch.

Troy continued walking; he was nearly halfway down the street.

"Where are you going?"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks; he turned, and saw a certain man standing before him.

"The girl!" He exclaimed, "She's back there, where are you going?"

"She doesn't want me…" Troy said sadly, "I screwed up…" Troy looked to the ground.

The man shook his head, "No. Don't mess this up again."

The words went through Troy's mind, _"Don't mess this up again…"_

Troy quickly looked up, but the man was gone.

Troy shut his eyes, "I can't lose her…again." Troy's eyes reopened.

A sudden burst of adrenaline flew through his blood; he turned around and began running back to Gabriella's house.

"_I won't mess this up."_

Troy slowed as he turned the corner onto Gabriella's street.

He stopped. His eyes flooded with Gabriella, her presence a few paces ahead of him.

Gabriella stopped; Troy saw her tear stricken eyes.

Gabriella kept her eyes down; she stepped towards him.

When she looked up, Troy noticed the necklace.

Gabriella kept her hands in her pockets; she stopped in front of him.

"Troy-" She began, looking down.

"I love you." Troy said, before Gabriella could say another word.

Gabriella's gaze quickly rose, she was speechless.

Troy stepped closer, unsure of what to do, or say.

"I never stopped." Troy said quietly, now standing right in front of Gabriella.

Troy's mind fought for the words he would say next.

Troy groaned as he brought his hands to his eyes, he completely turned around; he stepped away from Gabriella. He was frustrated; this wasn't how he wanted to go about things.

Gabriella closed her eyes, she drew in a deep breath, "I…I love you too." Her voice shook.

Troy's hands fell from his face; he slowly turned back to Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged as new tears fell from her eyes.

Troy walked back up to Gabriella; he cupped her face gently in his hands.

Without hesitation, Troy captured Gabriella's lips in a soft kiss.

Gabriella's eyes slowly closed, and her hands unclenched from inside her pockets.

Troy's hands eased from her face, and slid down her shoulders, comfortably resting around her back; pulling her closer.

Gabriella's hands connected around Troy's neck; pressing her chest to his.

The kiss brought Troy's mind back to the past few days; he never wanted to let go.

Troy pulled away, for the sake of oxygen; he rested his forehead on Gabriella's, his hands climbing back up to her face.

Both were breathing heavy.

After a while, Troy spoke, "Gabriella…" He began.

Gabriella lifted her head, she looked at him softly.

Troy clasped their hands together; he kept his eyes on their interlocked hands for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Troy asked as he looked up, his eyes looking straight into Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled, a real smile, "I already have." She softly answered.

Troy grinned as his forehead rested upon her's.

"What's going to happen now?" Gabriella asked, her voice finally stabilizing.

Troy shrugged as he tilted Gabriella's chin towards him.

"I only know one thing Gabriella Montez." Troy said clearly.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest; Troy held her close.

"I won't let you go."

Gabriella smiled, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

Troy smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

_I want you to know; with everything I won't let this go.__  
These words are my heart and soul, __I hold on to this moment you know.  
__Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

* * *

**Author'sNote: okay, so...that last paragraph of italics is from a song...a very good song, called "with me" by sum41**

**wow. this was like...the last chapter of this story...how sad...well, i'll have an epilogue posted soon...and the of course my final author's note.**

**by the way, this chapter was probably the longest thing i've ever written...lol, it was like 12 pages on microsoft word...and has like almost 3000 words...that's ALOT!**

**anyways**

**review!?**


	12. Epilogue

**Only In Your Dreams- Epilogue **

**Rating: T**

**Recap:**

"I only know one thing Gabriella Montez." Troy said clearly.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest; Troy held her close.

"I won't let you go."

* * *

"Season's come and season's go, but love will never die."

"That's beautiful" Gabriella smiled as Troy nodded; shutting the book, and looking out the window, into the deep sky.

Gabriella and Troy sat together on Troy's couch in a comfortable silence.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest; and Troy instinctively put his arm around her.

Subconsciously Gabriella began to bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, as he noticed her habit.

Gabriella sat up with a puzzled look upon her face, "How did you know something's wrong?"

Troy laughed as he brushed his hand along her cheek, "You always bite your lip when something's bothering you."

Gabriella sighed, "Even after five years, you know me too well"

Troy smiled, "So what's wrong?"

"I'm worried." Gabriella replied, her eyes cast to the ground.

"About what?"

"Us."

"Why?" Troy asked, trying to hide a smile.

Gabriella looked to him, her brow furrowed, "Because-"

"Oh Gabriella." Troy said playfully, "You worry too much." He said with an eye roll.

Gabriella looked down, the salty tears building in her eyes.

"Y-You mean…" Gabriella swallowed, trying to rid herself of the heavy knot in her throat, "You're not worried about what's going to happen to us?" Her eyes still down.

Troy smiled; he tilted Gabriella's head up, towards him, "No." He said simply.

"Why not!?" Gabriella choked out.

Troy shrugged, "I have my reasons…"

Gabriella wiped her tears away as she giggled, "Are you going to share your reasons?"

Troy acted like he was thinking, he scratched his chin, "No, no I don't believe I shall…"

Gabriella pouted, "Troy!" She whined, "Tell me."

"Aha!" Troy exclaimed, "The infamous Gabriella pout."

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "I do not always do that!"

"Yea, you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do! You'll pass it on to our kids…" Troy stopped laughing, realizing what he'd just said.

Gabriella stopped laughing as well, she held Troy's gaze, "You actually think about stuff like that?" She asked softly.

Troy inwardly exhaled a breath of relief, "I've dreamt about it…" He admitted.

Gabriella sighed as she laid her head back down onto Troy's chest.

"Tell me about it."

"What?" Troy asked, baffled by Gabriella's words.

"Tell me about your dream."

"Uh…why?" Troy asked carefully.

"Just tell me!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting up, "Please?" She pouted.

"No." Troy said; tapping Gabriella's nose with his finger.

"Fine." She shrugged, lying back down, "Then I won't tell you about my dreams…"

"Wait, what?"

Gabriella stifled a giggle, "You heard me…"

"I don't think I did."

"You did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Troy laughed, "Fine, you keep your dreams to yourself, and I'll keep mine to myself."

"Fine."

The couple sat in silence.

"Please tell me your dream." Gabriella asked quietly.

"You are so nosey."

"So what if I am? Tell me!"

Troy sighed, "Alright, fine…"

Gabriella sat up and waited for him to begin.

"Well…it was Christmas, and we had two kids-"

"Aww!" Gabriella exclaimed, "That's so cute! What were their names?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Fine...it really doesn't matter though."

"Troy Bolton you tell me right now! Or-"

"Or what?" Troy challenged, "What are you really going to do?"

Gabriella closed her mouth, she thought for a second.

"Yeah, nothing. That's what I thought!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella hit him again, "You're ridiculous!"

Troy shrugged, "And _you_ pout when you don't get your way."

"And_ you _always have a cocky smile."

"I…I do not!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes you do."

"Troy?"

The young couple looked up, into the doorway where Troy's mother stood.

"I take it that Gabriella will be staying for dinner?" She asked as she couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Well, I don't know." He said playfully, "Gabriella would you like to stay for dinner?"

Gabriella giggled, "Of course I would! But I told my mom-"

"Well, I've already invited your mother…" Sarah smiled, "And she'll be here soon."

Gabriella smiled, but began to suspect something was up.

Troy could see Gabriella was thinking.

"Yes, mom." Troy said quickly, "Gabriella is staying for dinner." Troy confirmed.

Sarah Bolton nodded, "You two behave." She said sternly.

Troy rolled his eyes as he pulled Gabriella onto his lap, "Yes Ma'am."

Sarah laughed as she began to walk back into the kitchen, but before she was totally out of sight, she sent Troy a wink.

Once out of earshot, Gabriella sat up; still in Troy's lap.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing…" Troy lied.

"It was defiantly something. What was it?" Gabriella pressed.

"Gabriella, stop, it wasn't any-"

"Hello?" Maria Montez asked as she poked her head through the front door.

Troy closed his eyes and inhaled, and then he turned around, "Hey Ms. Montez"

"Hello Troy, Gabi." She said politely, "Troy, where's-"

"Maria?" Sarah question, again, coming into the room.

"Sarah!"

"Oh, it's been a while!"

Troy groaned as the two women began conversating, as women do.

"And look at you two." Maria said, directed towards Troy and Gabriella, "Cozy on the couch?"

Gabriella looked at her mother strangely, "Yes?"

Sarah whispered something inaudible to Maria and Maria nodded.

"We'll be in the kitchen…" Sarah said, with a suspicious tone.

Once gone, Gabriella smacked Troy's arm.

"Owe!"

"Troy Bolton, you tell me what's going on RIGHT now!"

Troy laughed.

"This is NOT funny, what is going on?!"

"Do you really want to know?"

Gabriella gaped, "Yes!"

Troy sighed, "You're positive? I mean, this is important stuff…"

"I'm sure." Gabriella said, without hesitation.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Troy."

"Okay, I'm just making sure…"

"Just tell me!"

"Fine."

Troy stood from his spot on the couch, leaving Gabriella where she was.

"Now, Gabby, we've known each other…for awhile now…"

"I would say that, sure."

"And, we've shared some, rough times…"

Gabriella nodded, still not following where he was going with this.

"So…" Troy said, shuffling his feet in the carpet.

Gabriella watched as Troy dug through his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Oh. My. God." Gabriella said breathlessly, her heart rate increasing.

"Now, I know rings haven't always worked in our favor, but-"

Troy paused and looked at Gabriella, who was crying.

As in most love stories, Troy dropped to one knee, and asked the anticipated question.

"Gabriella, will you marry me?"

Gabriella nodded, "Of course I'll marry you Troy."

Troy smiled as he easily slid the ring onto Gabriella's ring finger.

Gabriella held it up to the light, admiring it; she looked back at Troy, and started to cry again.

Troy reached out and wiped her tears gently.

"I love you." He said, cupping her face ever so softly.

Gabriella nodded as her tears fell harder, "I love you too."

Troy grinned as he leaned in and softly grazed his lips over her's; Gabriella instantly kissed back, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

Troy, feeling romantic, began standing, and while he did, he pulled Gabriella with him; of course, not needing air.

At the sound of applause, Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, smiling at each other.

Their parent's, who'd been watching the whole time, stood at the kitchen door and clapped; while the two women cried.

Gabriella laughed at the site; it was a day to remember.

As the excitement began to die down, the day came to a happy end.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in front of the warm fireplace, cuddling together under a fleece blanket.

Gabriella sighed as she knelt her head back, so it rested on Troy's chest.

She sighed contently as she gazed into the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Our future."

Troy nodded, leaning his head forward so it sat beside Gabriella's.

"Is it looking pretty good?" Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled as she shut her eyes, "It's looking amazing…"

The two were silent.

"You know what this means right?" Troy said quietly

Gabriella opened her eyes and thought, "What does this mean?"

"You know we'll have a nice house…"

Gabriella nodded, "Sounds nice."

"And nice cars…"

"Of course."

"Maybe a dog…"

Gabriella giggled softly, "Sure."

"And…three kids." Troy finished.

Gabriella burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked quizzically.

"Three kids?" Gabriella repeated.

"It could happen…" Troy said seductively, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella laughed again, "Only in your dreams Troy Bolton, only in your dreams."

* * *

**Author'sNote: Awe! Now I feel all…giddy!**

**This chapter makes me smile, a lot!**

**i'll post my final note a little later, once i type it!**

**Review? One last time :D**


	13. Final Author's Note

**Only In Your Dreams- Final Author's Note**

_**So, it's the end of yet another story, my-oh-my!**_

_**Anyways, I think this is the shortest story I've ever written! With only 12 chapters!?! But oh well! It was a cute story, if I do say so myself!**_

_**This note isn't going to be too long, since I'm currently trying to pull together another idea to post for all you lovely people!**_

_**So, I just have to say, thank you so much to all who read and reviewed! You are the ones I write for, beside myself of course!**_

_**229 reviews (and counting)**_

_**15139 hits (and counting)**_

_**on 92 favorites list (and counting)**_

_**and finally, on 124 alerts**_

_**Thank you all SO much for giving me an opportunity to do what I love best: Write.**_

_**Remember, "Make it last forever, and never give it back…"**_

_**Much love to all!**_

_**musicalfreak**_

_**Or**_

_**Jaime**_


End file.
